


Seraph, Shepherd, and the Previous Princess

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Gen, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be fine," Sorey said. "You need to stay here and take care of Alisha."</p><p>"Sorey-"</p><p>"Mikleo, please, you're the only person I can trust to ask."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seraph, Shepherd, and the Previous Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Game spoilers.**
> 
>  
> 
> Implied SorMiklisha, or whatever it's called, I'm calling it that. xD  
>  ~~also i know sorey's not a shepherd at this point but i liked the title the way it was shhh~~
> 
> I do not own _Tales of Zestiria_. Thanks for reading!

If Mikleo thought that their life after their gentle Shepherd's return was going to be easy, he was sorely mistaken. All of their trials hadn't made him immune to emotional turmoil, even after centuries of stewing in his own heartbreak yet determination, and now was no different.

"Why is she so sick?"

Mikleo looked around at Sorey, shaking his head slightly. "I dunno."

He sank onto the edge of the bed, looking back at Alisha. She'd been bedridden for a few days now, in and out of consciousness. The slow trickle of people again letting their belief in the seraphim fade away meant that less people than usual saw them these days, and that meant that none of them could go and get a doctor without the implication of talking at nothingness.

Not that they hadn't _tried_. Sorey'd gone to the doctor yesterday and come back stern-faced but teary-eyed, and Mikleo had pretended that the frustration wasn't building in his veins as well. Going from not being seen to being seen to slowly _not_ being seen again grated on _every_ part of him.

"Was she ever this sick while I was gone?" Sorey asked, and there was a whole new level of desperation creeping into the brunette's voice that Mikleo hadn't heard before.

"No... Even when she became a seraph, she was very resilient, even to the malevolence caused by the townspeople," Mikleo murmured, watching their friend toss and turn restlessly. "I got sick when we had a heavy surge of malevolence once, but she wasn't even phased."

"... Sorey..."

Mikleo perked up at the sound of Alisha's voice, although he could tell she wasn't really conscious.

"Alisha!" Sorey knelt next to the bed. "Alisha, can you hear me?"

But Alisha didn't respond to him, trailing off into mumbles about Hyland and treaties. Sorey groaned, slumping forward to put his head on the mattress.

"I'm sure she'll be fine..." Mikleo said, although he wasn't even sure _why_ she was sick. Certainly seraphim could get sick like humans could, but this was nearing extreme, even for them.

Sorey sat up suddenly. "That's it."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to fix this."

"How?" Mikleo sat up straighter. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go to the nearest Lord of the Land, one that knows something or can heal her." Sorey brushed a piece of Alisha's hair from her face and stood up, spinning around. "Mikleo, watch over her."

"Wha- _hang on_!"

Alisha groaned in her uneasy sleep, and Mikleo cringed. Lowering his voice, but still on his feet now, he continued "You can't just go off on your own!"

"I'll be fine," Sorey said. "You need to stay here and take care of Alisha."

"Sorey-"

"Mikleo, please, you're the only person I can trust to ask," Sorey retaliated, looking at him. The centuries hadn't changed him; his boyish naïveté had been hardened by decisions and events, but Sorey was... still Sorey.

Mikleo sighed. "... Fine. But be _careful_." He wouldn't pretend that he hadn't let Sorey out of his sight since he had come back, but his friend was right; there was no one else here to take care of Alisha, and she needed someone right now.

"I will," Sorey said.

"Seriously," Mikleo said sternly, and ignored the way his heart constricted in his chest at the thought of Sorey going off alone - even if he was wholly capable - and the fact of Alisha unconscious right next to him. Both of the people he cared for most in this world, and he couldn't do anything but sit and wait.

"I know." Sorey's fingers brushed Mikleo's shoulder absently, a touch of skin against clothing and the ruffle of his hair as Sorey walked past. "I'll try to be back tomorrow, if I can."

"Okay. I'll work on keeping her fever down in the meantime," Mikleo muttered, looking back at their patient. He didn't say _be careful_ again, no matter how much he wanted to, and Sorey went, and Mikleo was left alone with Alisha, and the silence, and he swallowed back the uneasiness that followed.

Sorey would be fine, Sorey would be fine and so would Alisha.

"When are you gonna wake up, huh..." Mikleo pressed the cold cloth against Alisha's forehead, frowning as he pulled away a piece of her hair that was stuck to her forehead with sweat and water. "You're worrying Sorey to death... me, too," he mumbled. "Come on, Alisha..."

He sighed and sat back on the edge of the bed. Sorey'd been gone since yesterday morning. There was nothing particularly wrong with that; Mikleo knew how long it took to travel by foot, and he should be back soon. He had no reason to worry about him, _too_.

"..." Mikleo groaned and put his head in his hands. Yeah right.

Stupid Sorey, stupid Sorey and his ridiculous friends, making Mikleo _panic_ like this, it wasn't fair.

"Mik..."

Mikleo looked up. "I'm right here, Alisha." She was muttering in her sleep as she had been, but he preferred to think she could hear him. That she knew they were there. Of course she did, right?

He pulled the blanket up closer to her and. Hesitated. Brushed his knuckles against her hand, and then intwined his fingers with hers. "... Come on, Alisha."

It was just that he'd like the sentiment of someone holding his hand if he was the one who was sick. Sorey'd done it before, actually. But it still made the tips of his ears burn; asides from Sorey, he'd never held anyone's hand in his entire lifetime.

Man, what a mess.

He ran his fingers through his own hair with his free hand, and looked at the window. He wished Sorey would get back soon, so the three of them could get back to their ruin exploration that they had come here for.

 

 

"We're back!"

Mikleo startled out of his half doze, half daydream as Sorey thumped back into the room. He realized he was still holding Alisha's hand and nearly fell off the bed in his haste to pull away; he stumbled to feet and was certain he was beetroot red as Uno followed Sorey into the room. "Uno! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if I could help," Uno said. "After everything that Lady Alisha did for Ladylake, it is only fitting." He stepped around Mikleo and Sorey, going to Alisha's side.

Sorey watched Uno for a moment, and then was smiling as he looked at Mikleo. Ugh, that smile. It made him want to simultaneously smack the brunette with the pillow and melt into the pillows himself.

"You took good care of her," Sorey said.

Mikleo looked away. "... Mm."

"Aww, don't be embarrassed! It's-"

"Don't!"

"- cute!"

Mikleo wanted to _die_.

"She'd be happy, Mikleo," Sorey said, grabbing at Mikleo, who flinched, thinking he was going in for a tickle or a playful punch, but instead Sorey grabbed his hand. "That you care for her so much."

Mikleo looked down at their conjoined hands, and huffed. "Yeah, yeah." He pursed his lips and looked back at Uno and Alisha. "... Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes. She should be. I've cast an arte, and she should start to come out of the fever within the next day."

"Really??" Sorey stepped forward, dragging Mikleo with him.

 

 

When Alisha woke up for the first time, Mikleo was holding her hand on one side, attention turned towards a book balanced on his knees; Sorey was holding her other hand, snoring quietly as he slept in the chair next to the bed.

She smiled and closed her eyes again. She was going to be okay.

 


End file.
